TyKa 2
by bluerosety
Summary: This is what happens when Hiro finds out about the times that Kai has made Tyson cry. This is two-shot story.


**Blue: **Yes, I'm trying again to write once again. I hope I can do it. Thank-you all who have read my stories, I will be replacing all of my stories with better chapters, I will make a list of the stories that are done so far and I will post it in my profile. Thank-you!

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade does not belong to me, sadly.

**Summary: **This is what happens when Hiro finds out about the times when Kai has made Tyson cry. This is a two-shot story. Hope you like! :)

* * *

><p>"He did what!" Hiro shouted as he stood from his seat and slammed his hands on the table in the process. All the people that were present at the restaurant stopped what they were doing to stare at him with surprised faces. Tyson, who was seated to the right of his brother, tried to hide his face with a menu card. Meanwhile their grandfather, who had suggested for them to go eat that night, was trying to calm down his older grandson.<p>

"H-man, calm down. Everyone is staring!" He said as he turned to apologizes to the people on the table besides him. Hiro finally noticed the stares and sat down, his anger still present in his eyes.

"How can you tell me to calm down, when that bastard did something like that to my little brother!" He angrily said as he stared at his grandfather. The older Kinomiya took a sip from his glass of water before responding.

"Like I said, it was a long time ago." He explained to the young man, who was trying to contain his anger.

"It doesn't matter if it was a long time ago! The fact is that Hiwatari made my little brother cry!" He said as he glared at nothing in particular. He then turned to look at his brother and took the menu card away from the teen. "Tyson, you're not allow to see that bastard again! Do you understand?" He told him and Tyson stared at him with surprise on his face before he glared at him.

"What the hell Hiro, you can't tell me what to do!" He told him. "Right gramps?" He asked the older man who nodded. Tyson smiled at him and then turned to stick out his tongue at his brother.

"Tyson! How can you possibly want to be friends with a person like that?" Hiro asked him and Tyson took the menu back from his brother.

"It's none of your business, besides _you _made me cry when you left!" He told him as he pretended to study the menu.

"Wait, you can't say that! It's a whole different matter!" He said as he tried to get his grandfather's help. The bluenette put the menu down as he glared at his brother.

"How is it different? Both of you left me alone and hurt me!" He said and after a short silence he started to talk again. "The only difference is that I fought back for Kai and I will do it again if necessary!" He told him and Hiro kept his surprised gaze on him, why was his little brother blushing!

"Well, now that that's out on the open, shall we order our food now?" Their grandfather grabbed their attention as he smiled at them. Tyson stood from his seat and grabbed his coat.

"Sorry gramps, but I don't feel like eating anymore." He said as he started to walk away, but Hiro grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked him and the bluenette yanked his hand away from his grip.

"I'm going to see Kai now, I will see you later at the house. Have a nice dinner!" He said as he walked away from them and left the restaurant.

"What just happened?" Hiro asked no one in particular as he stared at the door. His grandfather smiled at him.

"It's all right H-man." He said as he mention a waiter over. "I'm sure the little man's anger will disappear soon, besides it can't be help who he likes, am I right?" Hiro looked down and nodded. Suddenly, his head shot up to stared at the old man.

"You mean Tyson, he..." He didn't finished his sentence as his gramps kept his smile in place. The young man was quick to stand up and run out of the restaurant to go after his brother. In the process leaving his coat hanging in the chair. The waiter who saw him didn't know what to think about that situation.

"Um, excuse me." She tried to get the old man's attention who turned to look at her. "Are you ready to order now?"

"Ah yes, what do you recommend?" He asked, the smile still on his face.

-bue


End file.
